


Ares x Zagreus Fanart

by urr



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Hades (Video Game) Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urr/pseuds/urr
Summary: Fanart I drew for the ending scene of the story "the taste that I engraved" by birdginia.
Relationships: Ares & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Ares x Zagreus Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the taste that I engraved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273460) by [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia). 



  
  
That's it. That's all she wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
